


Finally

by Piggie50



Category: Camelot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-War, M/M, Sexy hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year at war in Iraq Gawain comes back home to his fiancé, Kay. Modern! AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about the military, so sorry if this seems a little inaccurate. But, I hope you all like it!  
> I think the sex is super hot, and probably some of the best I've ever written.   
> Enjoy!

One year.  
One fucking year at war, and now he was finally coming back home.  
Home.  
It had been so long since he had seen the little house that he and his fiancé Kay called their own. He had missed the green shutters that Kay had insisted on painting, and he missed the wooden sword that his lover had jokingly placed on the mailbox.  
He had missed everything, even the decrepit city that the two called home.  
It held the best things in life, and Gawain wanted to see, and feel, them all again. But, what he wanted most of all was to go back home and embrace his love.  
There had been letters and a few spare phone calls, but that was never enough.  
One year without looking into Kay’s gorgeous chocolate eyes was like an eternity without air, or worse.  
Picturing the face of his beloved was what had kept him going throughout all of the pain and bloodshed, and now it kept him sane on the small bus that sluggishly made its way through the barren streets of Camelot.  
Gawain had liked the idea of war to start with, and he still did to some degree. He was a fighter, a good marksman, but, he wasn’t a good soldier. He never had learned to follow directions and orders, not like Kay did.  
His fiancé’s job as a policeman had kept them on their toes for what seemed like forever, but when Gawain went off to Iraq, it felt like a menial thing between the two.  
He could remember it now, as he stared out of the window, the way that Kay had stared up at him when he told him that he was being shipped off by the end of the month.  
“I’ll wait for you,” he smaller brunette had said, his lithe fingers tangled in Gawain’s mussed hair, “I’ll spend all of my days waiting for you to come back.”  
The declaration had broken his heart, and it still hurt even now.  
“You don’t need to do that,” he had said, swooping down for an almost nonexistent gentle kiss, “I’ll be back before you know it.”  
One fucking year.  
Now, overhead of him, came a crackly call for his street, and he hurried to grab his bag and shuffle off of the bus, the hunk of heated metal moving away with haste once he was out.  
So much for respect for the soldiers.  
Faced with his street, he studied the familiar houses, all of them unchangeable, and so ordinary that Gawain fought the urge to snort at them.  
As he started to move, while glancing at a dangling set of overdue Christmas lights hanging from an old roof, he thought about the last time that he had seen this place, and what a coward he had been when he was last here…  
It had been the day of his leaving, and he was in the process of forbidding Kay to come with him to the airport.  
“Why not?!” Kay had said angrily, his eyes flashing as he placed his fists on his hips, looking like a small child, though Gawain would never dare to say that to him.  
“Because,” he had said simply, draining his glass of juice, “I don’t want to be my last sight of you a sad one. I don’t want to have to see your sad face as I walk away from you.”  
Kay frowned at him, nose crinkling with distaste for the bad excuse, “I won’t be looking sadly at you! I’m proud of you! I want to see you off!”  
Gawain had moved over to him, taking hold of his arms and moving the slimmer male into his embrace.   
“I…I want you to be here. Like you are everyday when I leave to go to work. I want you to stay here and be here when I come back home. I want everything to be normal.”  
Kay had stiffened for a moment before he relaxed, melting into the hold of the other man, his arms wrapping around Gawain in the manner of an octopus.  
“I’ll be here then,” Kay had said, his voice soft and loving, “I’ll stay here forever, if that’s what you want.”  
The moment had been so overly sweet and satisfying that Gawain had pulled back, locking their lips together in the hottest kiss that he could manage.  
Kay had moaned into his mouth, lips as soft as ever, and so welcoming that Gawain wanted to stay there for always.  
But, the waiting taxi outside chose that moment to make its presence known by honking the horn, drawing the two from their embrace.  
“I have to go,” Gawain had murmured, making Kay nod with a small, dark smile.   
“I know,” he had whispered, darting in for one more quick hug before Gawain pulled away to gather up his bag and move towards the door.  
“Oh,” he had said, turning back around while reaching into his pocket, “give me your answer when I get back.”  
Kay had given him a questioning look, but reacted when Gawain tossed the small box at him, looking down at the package with wide eyes as Gawain had slipped through the door.  
He had hurried outside as fast as he could, not wanting to see the disappointed look on Kay’s face as he looked into the box at the golden ring, hadn’t wanted to see the look of grief when he realized that he would have to tell Gawain that no, they could never be together like this. Could never get married.  
But, that had not come, for as Gawain hurried into the backseat of the taxi Kay rushed outside, the box in his hand, and the ring on his finger, “YES!” He had shouted loud enough for the whole street to hear, and Gawain couldn’t stop the smile from coming to his face…  
Even now, as Gawain walked ever closer to the small house they shared, he could not believe his luck in getting Kay to agree to marry him upon his return.  
He knew Kay was too good for him, and was reminded of that fact by Kay’s family, especially his brother, and by all that Kay was.  
But, somehow, the other male had agreed to his proposal, and that was what they would often talk about in their letters and phone calls.  
It had been a promise of the sweetest and purest kind, and Gawain looked forward to seeing his beloved wearing nothing but his promised ring as soon as he could.  
And, apparently, that was very soon.  
There, sitting solid and warm, was he and Kay’s house, the form of a certain brunette positioned on the porch.  
Gawain approached slowly, eyeing the man with whom he had shared the best parts of his life with.  
Kay looked much like he had a year ago, his curly hair cropped closely to his scalp, wearing jeans and a nondescript t-shirt as he was off-duty, his brown eyes soft as he watched the other man come ever closer.  
“Hey,” Kay called out, remaining where he was, “long time no see.”  
And that was it.   
They seemed to rush at one another at the exact same moment, Gawain tossing his bag to the side, on the porch, as Kay all but jumped into his arms, their lips meeting in a welcoming of their own.  
Gawain relished the feel of his love in his arms, the soft yet fragrant hair under his calloused fingers, the sharp nails of the other man digging into his biceps as they kissed heavily, not letting go once, and never letting go again.  
“I missed you so, so much,” Kay breathed against his lips once they parted for air, “I haven’t been able to think about anything else but you returning for a year.”  
Gawain chuckled at him, kissing him soundly once more before pushing him back into the house, mindless of anything else but Kay.  
“Show me how much you’ve missed me,” he panted, licking across those plump love-bitten lips, “show me how much you love me.”  
Those words were similar to when they had first done the dirty deed, but now they meant so much more.  
They were too impatient to make it to the upstairs bedroom, so they simply stumbled onto the couch, Gawain shoving his lover onto the cushions and straddling his hips, pulling his shirt off as quickly as he could, Kay moaning under him at the display and running his hands over the exposed flesh, discovering new scars and wondering at the stories behind them.  
Gawain, however, didn’t give him much time to ponder them as he shoved Kay’s shirt up under his armpits, exposing his tanned chest and stiffened nipples, which he laved with attention as soon as he reached them.  
“Gawain, Gawain,” Kay called out to him, fisting his ever moving hands in his lover’s overgrown hair, smoothing his fingers down over shoulders and taut stomach muscles to undo pants and shove them down, undergarments following with ease.  
“I’ve missed this,” Gawain huffed against Kay’s skin, fingers playing with his nipples as he bit at an exposed hipbone, hastily undoing his lover’s jeans and sliding them down his thighs, just enough to expose all of the necessary parts for their fornication.  
“Ugh,” Kay grunted back, unable to form words as Gawain moved to play at his exposed entrance, the dusky hole winking at him, wet from previously applied lube.  
Gawain licked his lips at the sight of it, his other hand holding his lover down by the chest. “You prepped yourself for me? Bet you were gorgeous, thinking about me the whole time, thinking about me filling you up like your fingers were, but it wasn’t enough, was it? You couldn’t find that sweet spot, not like I can.”  
Kay cried out at that, wailing his approval as Gawain tugged his own cock, moving it forward so that the crown breached his hole, gathering up the glistening lubricant there, smearing it over his cockhead for a moment before he pushed in, spearing Kay entirely.  
The sensation of it was too pleasurable to describe, and Kay gasped out as his hands scrabbled for purchase on his fiancé’s shoulders, Gawain grunting at the tight feeling enveloping him.  
“So tight, bet you haven’t thought of anything but this while I’ve been gone.”  
It was true, but Kay couldn’t even tell him that as his lover moved, his hips moving in a familiar rhythm, the heavy feel of the meaty cock inside of him, rubbing up against his prostate and insides so satisfying that all he could do was moan and call out Gawain’s name.  
Gawain himself growled, giving into the heat he felt all around him, thrusting none to gently into the tightness surrounding his cock, the feeling of his lover the most wonderful thing that he could imagine.  
“Going to come inside you,” he warned his lover with a grunt, “going to flood you so full with cum that you’ll never forget this, never forget the feeling of me inside you in this moment.” He placed another well-aimed thrust inside of his beloved, and it sent Kay over the edge, the feeling of hot release spreading between them, coming from Kay’s untouched cock.  
Gawain smirked at that, teeth bared in a feral grin before he let himself be sucked into the clenched passage once more, and he let himself go as well.  
The hot rush of come made Kay moan, and he gladly let Gawain collapse on top of him as the two panted, holding on to each other for dear life.  
“I’m never going again,” Gawain said after a few moments, his breathing still irregular, but he let himself be soothed by the fact that Kay was the same way, and that his lover was stroking his hair away from his face.  
“I’m not going to let you go,” Kay said back, his words slightly slurred with tiredness, “never again.”  
Gawain huffed out an agreement before wrapping his arms tighter around his fiancé, determined to never let go…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you get the chance, please review/comment and tell me if you liked it or not!  
> Thanks again!


End file.
